DS Love
by XxRedLucarioxX
Summary: Zelda has her precious Kura, a Nintendo DSi, one night when she can't sleep, she meets RainyDay on PictoChat and chats with him. She is determined to find out who he is and is beginning to like him. Can she find out who this RainyDay is?
1. My DS

Redbutterfly25 says- I know I wrote a different story but I promise I will finish Books of Heart. Anyways, I hope nobody will hate me for making a story about Nintendo DS's. It's just an idea and I hope it will turn out well. Anyways while you guys read, I will be hiding in Snake's Box and don't want to be disturbed at the moment.

Disclaimer: No Nintendo characters belong to me. Nor Harvest Moon/Natsume of any sorts belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 1: My DS

It was nighttime at the Smash Mansion. Mostly everybody was asleep, but only one person wasn't. Princess Zelda has been suffering from insomnia for the past few months and she couldn't find out why, but luckily, her favorite item was next to her.

"Ahh, Kura, you never leave my side. You'll always be with me, right?"

Kura was Zelda's favorite Nintendo DS. It was the white Nintendo DSi and Zelda never left it. Her favorite game was The New game Spirit Tracks. She absolutely loved Toon Link and her own toon self. She would play it everyday, but since she finished it, it was boring.

"Nothing to do…" she said to herself.

She looked across from her and saw Peach sleeping soundly.

"_I'm so jealous of Peach… she sleeps instantly…" _Zelda thought.

She turned on her DSi. She looked at her screen. She touched the Pictochat screen and entered the room.

_Now entering: NewMagic_

Zelda waited and started doodling on the screen. She typed down some words…

_I'm bored… someone talk to me… _send.

She waited. All of a sudden,

Cling!

Zelda looked at the screen.

_Now entering: RainyDay_

"RainyDay? Who's that?" Zelda questioned.

_Bored? Me too,_ it said.

_I can't sleep. Too much on my mind… _send.

_Don't worry, just make sure your mind is empty, _it replied.

_Okay I'll try. May I ask who this is? _Send.

_Looks like your gonna have to find out the hard way. I'm not telling, _it said.

Zelda groaned,

_Oh well, let's just draw for now, _send.

_Okay,_ was the reply.

Zelda smiled. Both she and RainyDay started drawing. She giggled and drew some more.

_Wow, you're a really good drawer. I wish I can draw like you, _the message said.

_Hee hee, thank you. I've been practicing for years until I got good, but still practicing to be better. _Send.

_I hope you do become better. Well it's getting late. I'll talk to you tomorrow night. Good night, _it said.

_Okay, it was nice talking to you… _send.

_You too, _the last message said.

_Now leaving: NewMagic_

_Now leaving: RainyDay_

Zelda turned off her DSi and stuck it under her pillow. She smiled.

"_RainyDay… I will find out who you are,"_ Zelda thought before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning came faster than ever. Everybody woke up.

"Link, I'll trade you my omelet for your sandwich," Olimar said.

"No way," Link replied.

He almost bumped in the sleepy Princess. She yawned.

"Zelda, having trouble sleeping again?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm getting sleepier everyday…"

"Don't worry. Just relax and you'll do fine. Oh yeah, I need help with my Harvest Moon game. For some reason the girl I'm trying to marry, won't marry me,"

"Which Harvest Moon game did you get?"

"Island of Happiness,"

"Which girl are you trying to marry?"

"Lanna,"

"Okay, I'll look at it later,"

Zelda walked past him and went to the kitchen. She saw one more egg sandwich and decided to take it. She went to the dining room and saw Marth and Pit talking about something.

"Oh Zelda, just the person I was looking for!" Pit said.

"Yes? What is it?" Zelda asked.

"Zelda, Marth thinks that Fire Emblem games are better than Pokémon games. But he's wrong because Pokémon has been out for a very long time," Pit pouted.

"Well Fire Emblem series has been out too you know,"

"Well they are both good games. I like Pokémon and fire emblem, its fun and challenging,"

"Hearing it from you Princess Zelda, then it is okay!" Pit said.

She sat down and started eating her sandwich. Then she saw another face she hasn't seen in a while.

"Oh my, Ike," The Princess of Hyrule said, surprised.

"Princess Zelda," he said.

"I take it you did not get enough sleep last night?"

"Yes I didn't. You either?"

"Yes, I have a slight problem with insomnia lately…"

"I see. Try counting sheep, maybe that will help,"

"Yes, I will try. Thank you for your advice, Ike,"

"No problem Princess Zelda, if you don't mind, I will take my leave," he said then walked away.

"Such a strange, yet mysterious man… I like that," Zelda said happily.

Peach came in the dining room, furious.

"I cannot believe this!" Peach yelled.

She sat in a chair, and didn't notice her best friend.

"Peach? Are you having problems again… with Roy?" Zelda asked.

"Oh Zelda! I didn't see you there…"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Peach sighed,

"Roy's acting like a jerk again. He keeps telling me that I shouldn't go out so much and that I shouldn't hang around guys,"

"Well that is a problem. There's only four girls here, excluding the assist trophies… most of the brawlers, are males,"

"Exactly! He doesn't understand that! Zelda, I'm afraid, things are not working out for us,"

"Oh Peach, when you first got together you were so in love,"

"But Zelda, he's gotten more… fierce. Everytime I try and go to my room, he'll always yell at me and say if anyone is in my room,"

"Of course, I remember the other day…"

_Flashback_

Peach was making sure no one would enter the room.

"PEACH!" The red headed boy yelled.

"R-Roy! Please, don't misunderstand,"

"Who's in that room? Tell me now!" He yelled.

"I promise you it's not a guy! Please, just leave,"

"You are asking me to leave?"

He pushed her out of the way and opened the door.

"WHO'S IN HERE!"

Zelda looked up and saw the angry boy. She was comforting a little girl who got lost on her way.

The little girl cried some more.

"Prince Roy, you know your manners, please leave this room now. Didn't Peach warn you?"

He nodded and left the room.

_End of Flashback._

"Peach, if he ever hits you, I better be the first to be reported,"

"Yes Zelda. Anyways, how's your relationship going?"

"Relationship?"

"Oh Zelda, how can you not see that you have so many admirers? Come on, let's go check!"

She grabbed her hand and went outside.

"Okay, you see there's Pit. I asked him about you and he says he'll protect you no matter what,"

"Peach, really, I don't need a-" she was cut off.

"Okay, Prince Marth has a crush on you! He's not a bad man is he?"

"Peach, really,"

"Oh and Link, he-"

"Peach, Link doesn't like me,"

"Oh,"

"Peach, I don't need a boyfriend,"

"But Zelda, all you do is practice and practice and then for free time, you play your DSi. Isn't that childish?"

"I will not have you talk like that to my DSi. He's precious to me," (And yet the name is Kura…)

Zelda walked away.

"Wait, Zelda,"

She didn't listen.

"You know Peach, out of all people; you should know that no one ever talks about Zelda's DSi. It's precious to her," Pit said.

"But still, she's a princess. Princess's don't play with games," Peach said.

"What's wrong with that?" Link said.

"Nothing, it's just not right to see her playing a video game,"

"Peach, your Zelda's best friend, you should understand, and plus she's had a problem with insomnia lately. Usually she'll play it then it knocks her out, but I guess it's not working…"

Peach was silent.

Zelda was in her room lying down.

"_Peach… I thought you would know that my DSi is precious to me. It's my last thing from Hyrule castle that reminds me of home…" _Zelda thought.

She sighed and took out her DSi. She turned it on and went to Pictochat.

_Now entering: NewMagic_

_What should I do? _Send.

Cling!

_Now entering: RedBlue_

_Huh? Who's this? _The message said.

_Not telling. Sorry. _Send.

_In that case… can I tell you something? _It said.

_Sure. _Send.

_I… think I'm going to break up with my girlfriend, Peach, _it said.

Zelda's eyes grew wide.

"What? Roy? Why?" Zelda questioned.

* * *

Oh no! Why is Roy breaking up with Peach?

Who is this mysterious RainyDay? (You will find out later...)

And why is Peach so concerned about Zelda?

Find out next chapter! Soon! Please review! :)

If you can give me suggestion of names for PictoChat nicknames, it has to be 8 letters long only. And it needs to say who is it for, example: NewMagic is Zelda.

Thanks!


	2. Broken?

Redbutterfly25 says- I wanna give thanks to TheRebelMage for the suggestion of nicknames I did in fact use Marth's: PrettyBoy156. And in my chapters, I will plan to use the others, so thank you! You get a huge slice of cake from me! And also for those who reviewed is very much appreciated BUT please do NOT say who is who. You may think it is that person, but please do not spoil the story. Thanks!

Also, if you have noticed. I changed the style of the PictoChat writing because I remembered how it should look and and I didn't like the one I did.

And in this chapter, I'm sorry to say nothing has happened YET! Drama will come soon, I promise!

Disclaimer: No Nintendo characters belong to me. Nor Harvest Moon/Natsume of any sorts belong to me.

Any information on Harvest Moon Island of Happiness or Sunshine Islands is from a website I go to for help! It is indeed very helpful because the problem that Link has, did happen to me and I had to do it the hard way. But anyways, read, read, read!

* * *

Chapter 2: Broken?

_NewMagic: Why break up with Peach?_

_RedBlue: I used to be so in love with her, but now I'm making her sad. She gets angry with me and used to be really happy. I look at her now and she's so miserable… I think I should._

"Oh Roy… Peach loves you so much, and yet if you break her heart, do you know much it will break her?" Zelda asked herself.

_NewMagic: Why don't you stay with her?_

_RedBlue: And cause her more misery? I don't think she can handle it anymore._

_NewMagic: But do you really want to see her cry?_

Silence…

_RedBlue: I'm gonna end it today, she can be free from me._

_Now leaving: RedBlue_

Zelda was about to shut off her DSi until…

_Now entering: GreenHylian_

_NewMagic: Link?_

_GreenHylian: Zelda, I have a bad feeling… something's gonna happen._

_NewMagic: Link, bring your DS and your game and meet me downstairs right now! Something bad is going to happen! _

_GreenHylian: Okay, be right there._

_Now leaving: NewMagic_

_Now leaving: GreenHylian_

Quickly, Zelda ran downstairs to the huge living room and saw Roy and Peach there. Only a few smashers were there to watch the moment. Link was down too and stood next to Zelda.

"What's happening?" Link whispered.

"Roy is going to break it off with Peach…" Zelda whispered back.

"No way! Are you serious?"

"Yes, he told me even though he doesn't know it was me on PictoChat,"

Roy went up to Peach. Peach smiled big and hugged Roy.

"Roy, I'm sorry about earlier," Peach apologized.

"Peach… I want us to break up," he finally said.

She backed away from him.

"What?" She questioned.

"Peach, the first time I met you, you were so full of life and a wonderful girl. You were always there to help me when I was in trouble and you always cheered me up. But now, we've been together for two years now, and our relationship… has gone from better to worse. We always argue and bicker about stuff we don't know about and it's tearing us apart. We're always never with each other and we never even talk anymore. So… it's best for us to be separated, so you can be free," Roy explained.

"No! Roy, you can't, we've went through hard times with each other and we can't just end it now… you told me you were going to marry me as soon as everything was over… are you ending that too?" Peach cried.

He looked away from her.

"Yes," he finally said.

Peach ran off, crying.

Zelda went to him and slapped him.

"I told you to just stay with her. Do you know how much she has been through? She needed you and now, she's got no one, but me. Boys are so stupid," Zelda said before chasing after her best friend.

"Ow, that hurt, but you wouldn't understand Zelda, Peach's misery… is my misery, that's why I need to let her go,"

Peach was in the room, crying on her pink pillows.

There was a soft knock.

"Please… go away," her raspy voice said.

"Peach, it's me Zelda,"

She opened the door. Zelda saw her eyes, red and puffy.

"Peach, let's talk,"

"I can't believe… he dumped me… Zelda," she sobbed.

"Now, now Peach, I'm sure there is a better man for you out there,"

"That's easy for you to say. That man was Roy, now he'll never love me ever again…"

"It's okay,"

"No it's not! How do you know how I feel Zelda? You've never loved anybody and got dumped by them have you? All you play is your stupid DSi; you don't even care about me!"

Zelda got up and slapped her across the face. Peach held her cheek and looked at Zelda.

"Peach, stop being a spoiled childish brat. When Roy dumped you, who was here to listen to you and talk to you? Who was here to comfort you? Who was here when Princess Peach was dumped by Prince Roy and you're yelling at me and telling me that I never experienced love? Are you crazy? Of course I've experienced love; I just don't show it because I don't need to! And of course I care about you, who else would understand you but me, your best friend!" Zelda shouted at her.

Peach sat where she was.

Zelda turned away from her and walked out.

Peach looked down and cried more.

"Peach, what has gotten into you?" Zelda questioned.

"Zelda,"

She turned around and saw Link.

"Oh, Link,"

"Is Peach okay?" He asked.

"Peach is fine. Her attitude has changed since she dated Roy; she's acting like no one cares about her and that Roy is the only one who should. She's being stubborn again…"

She sighed.

"Oh. Anyways, look at my Harvest Moon game,"

"Okay,"

She turned on the black DS Lite and entered the world of Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness. She went to continue and saw the male blond haired farmer and said Link on it.

She giggled.

"You used your own name?"

"Why not?"

"Nothing. Anyways let's look at this,"

She went to the girls and saw how many hearts they got.

"Wow, Lanna has a lot of hearts, and so does Sabrina, why don't you marry her?"

"Because Lanna is so pretty and I like her,"

"Hmm… there's your problem, here,"

Link looked at the list.

"You're missing Chelsea; she's one of the main characters you must absolutely have. That's why Lanna won't marry you,"

"Oh, how do I get her?"

"You need to have: all of the bridges built, unlock all of the main villagers and have the Island Hotel in East Town expanded by unlocking 30 or more sub villagers,"

"Oh okay then. Lanna, you will be mine!" Link said happily.

"Link, you're such a little kid sometimes…"

Zelda smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me, I need to see my Harvest Moon game. I haven't played at in months,"

She went upstairs and walked along the hallway. She passed by a room and heard voices. She stopped and started to eavesdrop.

(In the room)

"I think I made a good choice, right?" Roy said.

"Why are you asking me?" Ike asked.

"Because you're my roommate! Letting go of Peach was a good idea, now she doesn't have to be so miserable because of me,"

He held his cheek.

"Ow, Zelda packs a mean slap. Look, my face is red!"

"You deserve it,"

"No I did not! She didn't even know I was going to break up with her!"

"Well, Princess Zelda and Princess Peach are best friends. Best friends are there for each other, and she just happens to be there and listen to the whole thing, that's why she's protecting her," Ike explained.

"Maybe, but still, she's gotta warn me next time…"

"Why would she warn you that she's going to slap you?"

"Who knows what's going to happen!"

(Outside of the hallway)

Zelda moved away from the door. She was about to go to her room. She looked inside and no one was in there.

"Oh? I guess Peach went out," she said to herself.

She went to her bed and found her DSi and her Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands game. She put it in and went downstairs.

She sat down on the couch and turned in her DSi. She entered her game.

_"Luckily I didn't use my name," _she thought.

She clicked on her profile, Eliza.

_"Let's see why I stopped playing my game…"_

She walked around the island and greeted everybody. She went to the barn and took care of all of her animals and chickens. She walked around and watered all of her plants. Then she went to the village people's list and then remembered why.

"Oh no… now I remember… I had problem with marrying Vaughn, Will, Denny or Shea. I wanted Vaughn first, but then when I met Will I thought he was perfect, but then I got close to Denny, but then I saw Shea and he was so different from the other guys. All of their hearts are at the max and yet I can't choose…" she said to herself.

She turned off her game. She turned on her DSi and went to PictoChat.

_Now entering: NewMagic_

_NewMagic: I can't decide who to marry._

_Now entering: PrettyBoy156_

_PrettyBoy156: Marry? Marry who?_

_NewMagic: Oh, in my Harvest Moon game, I wanted to marry Vaughn, but then I saw Will, but I like Denny, but Shea is so different… hard choice._

_PrettyBoy156: That's just like you Zelda, always having a hard time picking who._

_NewMagic: Huh? You know me? Oh wait your name… I'm guessing Marth?_

_Now entering: AngelWings_

_AngelWings: Hey Zelda, Marth, whatcha guys doin?_

_PrettyBoy156: Pit, you need to change your name, everybody thinks you're a girl._

_AngelWings: I know, I'm thinking of a new one._

_NewMagic: Umm… where are you guys?_

_PrettyBoy156: Oh. I'm just outside, look out the window._

Zelda looked at the window. Marth waved at her.

_AngelWings: I'm in the kitchen, just wondering around._

_NewMagic: Haha, you guys are funny. Anyways, I've decided to marry Vaughn, He was so cold-hearted, but now he's extremely nice to me._

_PrettyBoy156: Reminds me of Ike. When he first came here, everybody was afraid of him, he looks intimidating, but you were the to talk to him and I think he's warmed up somehow, because now, when he looks at somebody, he's got a warm look in his eyes._

_AngelWings: I agree with Marth. Everytime I bump into Ike, he always says he's sorry._

"Princess Zelda! Master Hand wishes to see you!" Pichu announced.

"Okay." She replied.

_NewMagic: Sorry guys, I have to go. I'll talk to you later._

_Now leaving: NewMagic._

She turned off her DSi and went to Master Hand's room.

_PrettyBoy156: What do you think it is?_

_AngelWings: I don't know. Calling Zelda like that, it must be important.

* * *

_

Oh No! Why has Zelda been called by Master Hand?

What will Pit's new nickname be?

What has happened to Peach? Will she recover?

Find out next chapter!

And also, If you have nickname suggestions for PictoChat, please tell me! I have a hard time for Pit's because I didn't want his to sound girly, or gay. But please you have suggestion, I will gladly use them!

And also REVIEW AND COMMENT~


	3. Trouble in DS Land

Redbutterfly25 says- OMG I'M SO SORRY! Lately, I've been a REALLY SLOW thinker ;_; and I couldn't think of what to happen until now. I do want to give thanks to Catluvur, (you don't your own profile which you should) but thanks to you I used Peach's name: PinkMushroom. And I was gonna use Lucario's BUT I changed it. And also for those who reviewed is very much appreciated BUT please do NOT say who is who. You may think it is that person, but please do not spoil the story. Thanks!

Sadly, i didn't get a chance to Pit's new PictoChat name BUT it will be revealed next chapter! And other characters will be revealed using PictoChat and I'm sorry, but this is kinda a short chapter... ;_;

Disclaimer: No Nintendo characters belong to me, only Nite and Eliza.

* * *

Chapter 3: Trouble in DS Land

Zelda went down to the lowest level where Master Hand's room was. It was dark and murky but Master Hand liked it because no one is allowed to come down unless asked.

Pichu lead the way.

"Pichu, do you know why I'm being called?" Zelda asked.

"No, Master Hand just told me, "Get Princess Zelda, it is an emergency," and I went upstairs and saw you," Pichu explained.

They stopped at the huge doorway. Pichu knocked.

"Yes?" Master Hand's voiced boomed.

"Master Hand, sir, I brought Princess Zelda like you asked me too,"

"Enter," and on que, the door opened.

They both walked inside.

"Master Hand, did you need me? Is it important?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, it is very important; it is an issue we must discuss. Princess Zelda, I have heard that there are many people who have Nintendo DS's around the mansion,"

"Why yes Master Hand. It is very convenient sir, lots of people enjoy them," Zelda said.

"Yes, they are convenient, but they mess up our schedule for training,"

"What?"

"Princess Zelda, two months ago, when Smash Manor has Visitor's Week, you decided to go back to Hyrule castle. When you came back from Hyrule castle, you brought one important item and that item was your Nintendo DSi, am I correct?"

"Yes sir,"

"Now Princess Zelda, because training and tournaments are very big now, Nintendo DS's are forbidden throughout the whole mansion,"

Zelda's eyes widened.

"What? Why Master Hand?"

"Princess Zelda, when you are in training, your Nintendo DS should not be in the way. I did not care for a little item when you first brought it, but now since every brawler in the Mansion has one; it is getting in the way. Everybody needs to train hard for the tournament now, do you understand me?" He said.

"Yes, but Master Hand-"

"Enough. Anyone else, who uses the Nintendo DS, will get it taken away; go back to your room,"

Zelda walked out of Master Hand's room.

"Why does Master Hand care about people playing Nintendo DS's? And of course I care about mine, it's precious to me and reminds of me Hyrule castle," Zelda said to herself.

She went outside. Marth and Pit saw her and went to her.

"Zelda, what happened?" Marth asked.

CLICK!

_"A-hem, excuse me all brawlers! A new rule has been decided; all Nintendo DS's are prohibited within the grounds of Smash Mansion. If you are seen with a Nintendo DS, it will be taken away! From now on, no more Nintendo DS's allowed for the rest of the years! All will be confiscated if seen! I repeat, all Nintendo DS's will be taken away if seen! And remember train hard for the next tournament!" _Master Hand announced.

"What?" Almost every smasher shouted.

"Is he serious? Is that why you were called?" The blunette prince questioned.

"Yes, when we had Visitor's Week, I decided to go back to Hyrule castle and when I came back, I brought my Kura back with me,"

"This is insane! How can Master Hand do this? I need my Nintendo DS time! I'll go crazy without my DS!" Pit shouted.

"Pit, it's okay. It's my fault," Zelda said.

"No Zelda, don't say that,"

"Well, at least Master Hand told us that we can still hold onto it. We just can't be seen around with it is all. My precious Kura… I don't care what happens to me, as long as my Kura is safe, then I'm fine. I can't bear to see my DSi broken to pieces…" Zelda said.

"We have to do something about this. This isn't fair, to all of us!" Marth said.

_"Princess Zelda, Princess Zelda, you have a special visitor, please report to the teleportation room immediately," _Master Hand announced.

"Visitor? For me?"

"Can we come too?" Pit and Marth asked.

"Sure," Zelda replied.

They went to the teleportation room on the third lowest floor. (Note: Master Hand's Room is the last floor which is floor 5).

Zelda, Marth and Pit entered the room. She saw the teleports. It lead you anywhere you wanted to go, yes even Master Hand's room, but he knows that you're in his room. She looked everywhere.

"Who's here?" Zelda asked.

Marth and Pit looked also.

Then one of the teleports glowed a bright white light. Zelda and the others shielded their eyes. Then the white light disappeared and Zelda looked and was surprised.

"Zelda!" Eliza said in a sing-song voice.

"Eliza!" Zelda said happily.

(If you don't remember who or don't know who Eliza or Nite, read my other story Books of Heart. They were transformed into human in the story.)

She ran to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Oh my, why are you here?"

"Well, I asked Master Hand if Nite and I could stay here for the next couple months and he said it was okay. Lucky huh? He usually says no, but I guess we convinced him, right my beloved?" Eliza said.

"Yes, that's right," said Nite.

"Who's Nite and Eliza again?" Pit whispered to Marth.

"You idiot! Nite and Eliza are Zelda's characters! Didn't you remember Heart in Shining Moonlight book? When Zelda sold her 1,000,000,000 copy, she got a wish and she wished that her characters were human!"

"Oh yeah…"

"I'm so happy that you're here! I wanted to see you for so long,"

"Us too, we missed you," Eliza said.

They went back upstairs and walked along the hallway. "And so, Link was like-"

They were about to go to the living room, but something caught Nite's eyes. He saw it. He wanted to see him for a long time, after years of begging Master Hand he finally saw him again. He ran towards him.

"Nite?" Zelda said.

"Ah, looks like he found him!" Eliza smiled.

Pikachu perked up. He was playing in the sandbox with Jigglypuff and Lucas.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"My electric signals are tiggling," Pikachu said.

"Huh?" Both Lucas and Jigglypuff said.

The bush rattled. Pikachu got into fighting stance, but then-

"PIKACHU!" Nite said happily. He ran to Pikachu.

Pikachu had tears in his eyes. "NITE!" Pikachu ran to him.

"See? Nite loves Pikachu," Eliza said.

"I see. That explains why they're so attracted to each other,"

"Yeah and-" Eliza trailed off.

Her eyes got huge when she saw what she wanted to see for a long time.

"Oh my." Zelda said.

She ran and tackled the small boy as she hugged him.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ TOON LINK!" She screamed like a fangirl.

Zelda smiled, then she quickly ran off to her room. She looked around and saw Peach wasn't there, nor any cameras around.

"Okay, it's safe,"

She took out her DSi and turned it on. She put the volume on low and went to PictoChat.

_Now entering: NewMagic_

_Now entering: BlackAura_

_Now entering: PinkMushroom_

_NewMagic: Peach? Are you okay?_

_PinkMushroom: Yes, I am fine now. Thank you. I'm sorry for what I said to you Zelda; I didn't mean it, honestly._

_BlackAura: Princess Peach and Princess Zelda, I see you also have DS's._

_NewMagic: Lucario, I'm surprised you have one._

_BlackAura: Of course I do._

_NewMagic: What are we going to do? Master Hand banned Nintendo DS's._

_BlackAura: I personally don't care what Master Hand says. I will still play mine, as long as he doesn't see it or hear it._

_PinkMushroom: Yes. And Zelda, I'm sorry again for saying for what I said. I'm being such a two faced person because I have a Nintendo DS and I'm talking about it being stupid._

_NewMagic: Peach it's all right._

_Now entering: GreenHylian_

_GreenHylian: Zelda, can you come out and talk? It's about the rule of the banning Nintendo DS's._

_NewMagic: Okay. I'll meet you downstairs._

_Now leaving: NewMagic_

_Now leaving: GreenHylian_

_BlackAura: Princess Peach, I have heard what has happened. Do not worry about such little thing._

_PinkMushroom: Yes, thank you Lucario, but sometimes a girls heart like mine is fragile…_

Zelda turned off her DSi and hid it under her pillow. She went downstairs and saw Link with Marth, Pit and Samus.

"What's the problem?" Zelda asked.

"Zelda, we're going to protest about that rule Master Hand said. We can't let this happen," Link said.

"Okay," she replied.

"Okay, let's go then!"

They marched downstairs to Master Hand's room. They knocked.

"Who is it?" Master Hand asked.

"It's us Master Hand. Link, Marth, Pit, Samus and Zelda, let us in," Link said.

The door opened and they all entered.

"What is it?" Master Hand asked.

"Master Hand, we can't do this! Don't ban our Nintendo DS's! We need them!" Link tried to explain.

"No, tournaments are getting big now, there is no time for play time, everybody must practice hard now. There will be no Nintendo DS's in this mansion, if I ever see one, then it will be taken away," he said.

"But Master Hand, why is it that you don't want us to play our games?" Zelda asked.

"Everybody, leave Princess Zelda and I alone," Master Hand said.

They left except Zelda.

"What's going to happen to her?" Pit asked.

"We'll find out later," Marth said.

They all left for upstairs.

_

* * *

_

Oh No! What will happen to Zelda?

Will the Smash Mansion protest against Master Hand?

Who will get their Nintendo DS taken away first? (In chapter four, someone's will get snatched away...)

Find out next chapter!

And also, If you have nickname suggestions for PictoChat, please tell me!

And also REVIEW AND COMMENT~


	4. DS Snatched

Redbutterfly25 says- OMG I'M SO SORRY! Lately, I've been a REALLY SLOW thinker ;_; and I couldn't think of what to happen until now. I know the story has been getting shorter and shorter but I'm trying my hardest to find out what happens next. And also for those who reviewed is very much appreciated BUT please do NOT say who is who. You may think it is that person, but please do not spoil the story. Thanks!

I finally used Pit's new name Skywarrior, I mixed up Catluvur's (AngelWarrior) and TheRebelMage's (SkyFighter) nickname and the result I got was SkyWarrior. I think it sounds much better than AngelWings -_- I thank you for helping me out with the new names! I promise more smashers will be using PictoChat because the next chapter, the Smashers will go to a secret hiding "spot" and use their Nintendo DS's and Master Hand won't know anything about it.

YAY~ And I forgot about Nite and Eliza -_- so they'll be joining also!

Disclaimer: No Nintendo characters belong to me. Which sucks... -_-

* * *

Chapter 4: DS Snatched

"Master Hand, please you cannot make this rule! Every Smasher will go crazy if they don't have their Nintendo DS's. Everybody needs their DS time or else, everybody will be smashed," Zelda explained.

Master Hand sighed.

"Princess Zelda, this is a Mansion for training and practice so everybody can fight to become stronger. Everyone shouldn't be playing games, because not only will their minds will mess up, their fighting style will also. And because these games are not eligible for us fighters,"

"Master Hand-" she was cut off.

"Princess Zelda, I will tell you again. No more Nintendo DS's. If all the smashers are against me and want to protest against me, then that's fine. But, if they do that, note to you, your precious "Kura" will be broken to pieces and will never be seen again," he said to her.

Zelda froze when she heard that.

"I will not hesitate to grab your Nintendo DS and break it with my bare hands. Just so you know, now leave me and stay out of any business that deals with Nintendo DS's, or else someone, or rather something will be broken,"

She nodded and walked out.

"My, my brother, seem moody lately?" Crazy Hand snickered.

"Those smashers are getting worse each day because of their stupid DS's. Every single day, they play and play and their minds are weak. And Princess Zelda is the source, because she was the one who brought it. If I break hers, I know everybody will stop because it will give her pain to see hers is gone while everybody else's is still safe," he explained.

"Hahahaha… what weaklings they are!" Crazy Hand snorted.

Zelda walked upstairs, horrified.

_"Master Hand is not kidding. He will destroy mine. That means… anything that deals with Nintendo DS's, I cannot participate… which means I can't fight back. Tosee my Kura broken to pieces… my heart will be torn apart, I won't even bear it…" _Zelda thought.

She bumped into a person, the person caught her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Princess Zelda," Ike said surprised.

"Oh, Ike, I didn't see you there," she said.

"What were you doing in Master Hand's room?" He questioned.

"Nothing, just some business I had to handle is all," she looked away.

"You're lying," he said.

"What?"

"You're lying. Whenever you lie or feel uncomfortable, you always look away,"

That shocked her. No one notices that, but now it was Ike. How does he know what everyone else doesn't?

"Really, it's nothing Ike, please don't worry about me. I'm just shocked is all," Zelda said to him.

She walked away from him and went to her room.

Zelda went to her bed and grabbed Kura. She held onto to him tightly to her chest.

"Kura…" she said.

"Where's Zelda? She's been gone for hours now…" Pit asked.

"I think I saw her, she went to her room," a smasher said.

Pit went to his room and then turned on his DS. Zelda also turned hers on and went on PictoChat.

_Now entering: NewMagic_

_Now entering: SkyWarrior_

_NewMagic: Pit? You changed your name…_

_SkyWarrior: Yeah, I know. I like it now. Anyways, what happened? What did Master Hand say about the whole protest?_

_NewMagic: He said I shouldn't participate in them…_

_SkyWarrior: What? Why?_

Zelda paused for a moment. If she tells Pit, then the Smasher will surely protest and it will be her fault, so she decided to keep it a secret.

_NewMagic: I can't say. I'm sorry._

_SkyWarrior: No don't worry about it, anyways, well I hope you can still help us. You may be able to join us in the protest, but you do have a DSi and you can tell us through PictoChat, is that okay?_

_NewMagic: I guess…_

_SkyWarrior: Okay!_

_Now leaving: SkyWarrior_

Zelda shut off her DSi and went downstairs. She saw Pit waving his DS in the air and he was laughing. He shouted something, but she couldn't hear clearly, but then she got closer.

"NOW WHAT MASTER HAND! I HAVE MY DS OUT AND YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT! WHATCHA GONNA DO NOW!" He yelled out.

"Pit, what are you doing!" Marth said.

"I'm letting Master Hand know that I don't care about his stupid rule and will continue to use mine,"

"Don't be cocky! Master Hand knows you'll be using it, he has cameras hidden around here,"

"What's that gonna do!"

Then all of a sudden, Pit's DS disappeared.

Pit looked at his hand and then around him.

"Oh no! Cover your ears everyone!" Marth said putting his hands over his ears.

"!" Pit screamed.

He jumped off the table he was standing on and ran.

"I told him not to be cocky, great, now his DS is taken away," Marth said shaking his head.

Zelda walked in and saw Marth and a few other Smashers. They were talking about the rule they wanted to destroy but couldn't. They had an important Smash meeting.

"Zelda, will you be joining us?" Marth asked.

"_If all the smashers are against me and want to protest against me, then that's fine. But, if they do that, note to you, your precious "Kura" will be broken to pieces and will never be seen again," _She thought of what Master Hand words and it struck her heart badly.

"Everyone, I believe we shouldn't protest against Master Hand," she said.

Every smasher looked at her.

"What?" Marth questioned.

"Master Hand said no more Nintendo DS's and I agree with him, they do mess up our daily schedule if we don't practice for our tournaments, then we will lose our abilities of fighting,"

"Zelda, what are you talking about? Why are you saying this all of a sudden?" The swordsmen asked.

"Please Marth; don't protest against Master Hand, if he says what he means, then by all means, we must follow his orders and rules. It's what we must do as Smashers,"

"What-"

"Please Marth, no more questions," she last said before turning around and walking away.

_"I'm sorry everybody... I want to help I really do, but if I am blamed for the protest, then my Kura will be gone forever and I can't see it happen…" _Zelda thought as tears fell down from her eyes.

"Zelda…" Marth said.

"What do we do now Marth? Zelda was our only source for power, if she doesn't join us then, our group is useless," Lucas said.

"No, we're still going to protest against Master Hand, I'll be the leader because I want our Nintendo DS's to be on Smash grounds. I don't care if Master Hand takes mine, because I'll just get it back,"

"We need a plan," Falco said.

"First this is what will happen," Marth explained.

They talked about the plan and what would happen afterwards. They didn't care if they got in trouble, as long as they their Nintendo DS's were safe, then they didn't care what punishment would come to them.

Zelda sat in the kitchen, she mixed up some tea, even though the tea was hot, to her it was so cold…

"I'm sorry everybody… I'm being selfish and protecting my precious item and not helping out… please forgive me," she said to herself.

_

* * *

_

Will the Smashers destroy the new rule?

Why has Zelda decided NOT to join the protest? Will she be able to protect Kura?

Why is Master Hand obsessed with fighting and tournaments?

Find out next chapter!

And also, If you have nickname suggestions for PictoChat, please tell me!

And also REVIEW AND COMMENT~

(Again, sorry for the short chapter, I will make sure the next chapter is longer... ;_;)


	5. STORY GAME TIME!

**STORY GAME!**

**ATTENTION PEOPLE, I'VE BEEN PLANNING STORIES AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT STORY TO WRITE NEXT! PLEASE VOTE ON THESE STORIES AND TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU LIKE IN A REVIEW! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU CAN! ^_^b**

**Let the voting begin!  
**

**(New story soon) Zelda's Death- (Summary) Princess Zelda of Hyrule is dead. She was murdered and now four men, Ike, Marth, Link and Roy want to find out who the killer is. However, one of the men is a traitor...who will find the man? And who really loved Zelda before she died?**

**The first four chapter will their POV's, explaining the love they had for Zelda, then on chapter 5 is where all the action will start and they will start searching for the murderer. Ooooohh, the suspense is killing me already... :)**

**(Chapters: Maybe 13?)  
**

**(New story soon) Aether Poetry- (Summary) Popular student Hyrulian Zelda is the smartest, beautiful, and greatest student in Sakura Smash School, but what she doesn't know is that a new teacher will come by and steal her beautiful poetry from her. Can she get it back before the school knows that she'll be making the biggest mistake of her life?**

**Oh, Ike will be the teacher and not a student in the story! Everybody's seen him as a student... but as a teacher? Curious?**

**(Chapters: Maybe 14?)  
**

**(New story soon) Skywater Chosen- (Summary) The whole Smash Mansion decided to go camping and spend the next few weeks or so to relax since tournaments are over. However, when Ike, Peach, Link, Pit and Zelda decided to go swim in the lake, Zelda is suddenly pulled down and she meets a water god named, Michel, he claims to be the next Skywater Lord, but he was rejected. So she helps him out, and when Link meets a mysterious girl who tell him that the Water God people are evil, how will he explain to Zelda? When war is announced, the Smash Mansion are also to be joined. Which side will win? The Water God? Or the Skywater Lord?**

**There's a part where Ike will die protecting Zelda, and Link transform into Wolf Link since I haven't used Wolf Link yet. And Zora people will appear also as a special appearance!**

**(Chapters: Maybe 12 or 14?)**

**(New story soon) DDR Meets Smash Bros- (Summary) There is a famous and mysterious person named Shizuku, and she is a Dance Dance Revolution Master. She can beat anyone in Dance Dance Revolution no matter what age or skills. The problem? The person Shizuku is none other than Princess Zelda! Shizuku always gets challenges from many people and they are beaten and Zelda's identity for Shizuku is hard because a lot of the Smashers think it is her because of her disappearance. However, Zelda always convinces them that it's not her. However, when going to a challenge one day, Ike finds out her identity and will blackmail her if she doesn't agree to do anything he says. What will she do?**

**Zelda will be a bit of a tomboy in here. Ike is a bit of a jerk, but they will end up with each other.**

**(Chapters: Maybe 12 or 15?)**

**(New Story soon) Smash is Gone- (Summary) When Master Hand does a wrong movement when fixing the teleporters, it sends everyone to a different place. Everyone thinks the only way to get back is to meet at one place, but how can they contact with each other? How can everybody get back together? Where did everyone go exactly?**

**This will be my first crossover story because the Smashers will be in different video games AND animes. Couples include: IkeXZelda, PeachXRoy, PeachXPit, SamusXSnake and more.**

**(Chapters: Maybe 18 or 20?)**

**THAT'S ALL FOR CHAPTER STORIES! THE NEXT ONE ARE SHORT ONE PAGE STORIES!**

**(New story soon) PASSION OF LOVE- (Summary) When Zelda meets a new lone character in Smash, she decided to befriend him. The problem? He doesn't want any friends, but Zelda is always persistent. She keeps going after him everyday and when he decides to warm up too her, she suddenly becomes cold. Why?**

**Song used: PASSION OF LOVE from DDR Extreme 2.**

**(New story soon) SAKURA- (Summary) When the Sakura Trees are in bloom, the Smashers decided to throw a festival, but when the suddenly die when they are blooming, what happens? Zelda is the top investigator and checks out this strange case. When she finally finds out the problem, how will everybody react?**

**Song used: SAKURA from DDr Extreme 2. (it's not actually a song, but its instrumental)**

**(New story soon) MY ONLY SHINING STAR- (Summary) It's night time, the best time our our lovely Princess Zelda to look at the stars and think about them. When someone sees her sneak out, they decide to follow her. How will she react when not only one, but four people catch her sneaking off?**

**Song used: MY ONLY SHINING STAR**

**(New story soon) Ancient Hero- (Summary) When Zelda suddenly goes missing, Link is furious! He decided that he will save Zelda again and bring her back. What he doesn't know is that her Triforce piece is missing also! The Triforce of Wisdom is lost and Zelda is kidnapped. How can he find both when one thing is in a different direction? Easy! He needs the help of Toon Link! Can they both find the pieces before Zelda is completely gone and her Triforce?  
**


End file.
